In her eyes
by dajwoh
Summary: Emily is nervous about being introduced to Jennifer's family. Companion piece to "Whilst in New York". One shot.


Can be considered to be a companion piece to "Whilst in New York" but in this story both couples live in the same city. Not my best work but a brave attempt to get my muse to start cooperating again.

Emily POV

"Hey babe could you bring me a bottle of water whilst you're in there?" A few moments Jen appears from the kitchen.

"Thank you sweetie" I tell her as she hands me the bottle and I tug her down for a gentle kiss.

"So do you have any ideas for next weekend?"

"Not really. I mean it's Thanksgiving but we just found out we're not working so you want to stay in and watch some movies or something?" I ask her before taking a drink of my water and putting the bottle on the table.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. My parents wanted me to come over but I declined seeing as I was supposed to work. So how would you feel about going to East Allegheny with me?"

The first word that came to mind but luckily wasn't uttered out loud was 'shit'. Never before had I been with someone in such a serious relationship, serious enough to meet the parents. I know that there will never be a day going by that I'm not madly in love with her and I never want to spend a day apart for her, however meeting the parents is big. We've been together for almost a year, living together for months so maybe this would be a logical next step. But what if they don't like me?

"Okay Em I know you well enough to recognize that look. Of course they will like you, if fact they will even love you. In case you didn't already knew it, you are very lovable" She tells me with a smile as her hand clasps at my neck, she leans in for a long kiss that never fails to calm me.

"If you don't want to go it's okay, I'll stay here with you"

"No Jen of course you should go see your family. It's not like you see them that often. I'll go with you, how's that?"

"Yeah? Are you sure?" She replies with her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Of course honey" I tell her as she throws her arms around me in a hug, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go call them right now" She says as she takes her phone and leaves the room with a bounce in her step.

I'm really nervous about meeting her family but seeing how happy it made her, there's nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy.

/

The next day after work as Jen has an appointment to get her hair cut I decided to head over to my see my best friend.

A knock on the door and a blonde opens the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Em! What a nice surprise! How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you and my goddaughter?" I say with a smile at the baby sleeping in her arms.

"I am tired and Emilia was so very tired and finally went to sleep about 10 minutes ago so I'm now a happy mama" I laugh at the sleepy but happy grin on her face.

"Is your wife home?"

"Yes she is but she's in the shower. Come in, could you take the baby so I can get started on dinner?" After a brief nod I take my shoes and jacket off before smiling at the little girl in my arms frowning in her sleep at being moved from her mother's arms into mine. And I make my way to sit down on the couch.

I'm so lost in thought just looking at the little girl in my arms as Olivia appears from her shower.

"Emily, what a nice surprise" She says as she sits down next to me, letting one of her fingers gently trail down her daughters cheek.

"She looks more like you every day"

"Yeah it's kinda unreal at times" She tells me with a loving look at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"So what's on your mind Em? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I get the feeling there's something you want to talk about"

I briefly wonder how she knew but I then again I'm not the only one who's good at reading people and of course the fact that she knows me almost as well as Jennifer does.

"We unexpectedly got Thanksgiving off and Jen wants me to go with her to meet her parents"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes of course. She barely gets to see them and you should have seen how happy it made her"

"You guys have been together for a year now and you live together. It would seem like it would be a natural next step. So why are you worried?"

"It's stupid but since this would be my first time meeting them I'm worried that they're not gonna like me. Which I know is irrational but I have never been this serious with anyone you know? Serious enough to be meeting the parents. But there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. To make her happy and keep her safe"

"Are you a bad person? Are you bad for Jen in any way?"

"What? No of course not" I scoff at my best friend for asking such a thing.

"Then why would they not like you? I'm sure your better half told you this already"

"She did" I say as I let out a soft sigh.

"Then what's the problem sweetie?" She asks me in a gentle voice.

"I just want to be good enough for her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't even begin to tell you just how much I love her"

"Emily I know how much you love her. And she knows it too. Anyone with eyes can see it every time you look at her" I know it's true, I've been caught looking at her that way more times than I care to admit. I think about Jen and the way she smiles, the way her blue eyes tend to sparkle even more when she's happy. I know that I have found the love of my life, my soulmate in her. Suddenly I feel much calmer then I have done since she asked me to come with her to see her parents.

"That's the look" Olivia tells me with a smile.

"What?" I asked with a confused frown.

"The look on your face just now. The look you have every time you look at her or think of her"

"She's amazing" I tell her with a smile.

"I know exactly how you feel" Olivia tells me and I look up to see her smiling at her wife moving around in the kitchen.

"You staying for dinner?"

"No thank you, I should probably head home before Jen comes home. Thank you for everything"

"Anytime Emily. I love you like a sister you know that"

I press a kiss to the sleeping little girl's forehead before Olivia takes the sleeping baby into her arms and with a quick hug goodbye I head out the door to drive home to my love.

/

"Jennifer?" I call out into the house and receive no answer. After taking my shoes and jacket off I head to the fridge and realize that we have yet to do the grocery shopping for the week. Making my way to the drawer where we keep the take out menus I hear my girlfriend coming home.

"Emily?"

"I'm in the kitchen honey"

She steps into the kitchen giving me a loving kiss as I gently caress her now shorter locks.

"Your hair looks good babe"

"Mhm you look good" She tells me with a mischievous smile. Her fingers grazing down my neck as she kisses me long and deep, leaving me feeling slightly dazed.

"You feeling like take out tonight?" She says looking at the menus on the counter.

"We forgot to get the shopping done so take out it is" I say with a shrug.

"What do you feel like having?" She asks me as her arms go around me in a loving, much needed embrace. We were only apart for an hour but I still missed her during that time. Also a feeling that is unfamiliar to me, but I can't say that I mind.

"I'm thinking Thai"

"Sounds good babe" She tells me as she takes out her phone to order the food. We enjoy our food whilst watching a movie with her falling asleep in my arms.

/

After a half day at work we get into our car to make the drive to her parents house. Night is just about to fall when she turns into a driveway taking us to a large yellow house. The car comes to a stop, she turns the car off and turns towards me she takes my hand in hers.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I have you" I tell her with a sweet smile and I get a kiss in return and a kiss to the back of my hand before we make our way out of the car.

A tall man and a slightly shorter woman with long blonde hair appear at the door as I take our luggage out of the trunk. Jennifer makes her way towards them, both embracing her.

"And this must be Emily that I have heard so much about" The woman who can be no one other than Jen's mother states with a kind smile.

"I'm Tracy"

"I am indeed Emily" I say with a nervous smile and reach my hand out for her to shake. She merely looks at me like I'm crazy before she engulfs me in a big hug, my eyes wide in surprise before hesitantly returning the hug. I see Jen looking amused at her mother's unexpected action.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you" Tracy tells me as she lets her arms fall to her sides.

"Peter" Her dad says with a smile as he shakes my hand before taking our bags into the house.

"Come in, come in! Your sisters are already here"

We step inside and I see two women that look so much like my girlfriend it's almost scary. They both tell me how nice it was that we came, to finally meeting me. I take in my surroundings and the word that come to mind as I see the untold number of family photos lining the walls is family. And with Jennifer by my side, holding my hand there's nothing that I can't do. I know that I have found my home, the woman who I never knew I was looking for until I met her, the keeper of my heart and as well as my soul.

The End

* * *

Please let me know what you thought


End file.
